Anglers engaged in still fishing, deepsea fishing, or surfcasting have long used lead sinkers of various weights to force their bait underwater, or to propel their lures. Proper weighting of a line is often achieved by the trial and error method, requiring several substitutions of sinkers of different weights. The present invention provides for rapid addition and/or subtraction of various weighting elements by connecting or disconnecting used sparkplugs to the fishingline. Furthermore, considering the frequency of lead sinker loss due to the breakage or entanglement of the fishingline, the present invention presents a less costly and less onerous solution. The lead sinker is replaced by old, discarded automobile sparkplugs having little or no salvage value. Such sparkplugs are common in the household of today's amateur mechanic, or may be acquired at minimal cost from garages or repair shops.